Tino's Adventures of Insurgent
is an upcoming sequel to Sonic876's epic film, ''Tino's Adventures of Divergent''. It is planned by Sonic876, Punkasaurus, and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Five days after the assault on the Abnegation faction by Erudite leader Jeanine (Kate Winslet) and her mind-controlled Dauntless soldiers, Jeanine has declared martial law and that the Divergents – those with the qualities of multiple factions – and those allied with them are the enemy. Among the Abnegation wreckage, Dauntless leader Eric and his platoon recover a five-sided box: each side has a faction symbol. Jeanine presumes it contains data from the city's founders and the means to end the Divergence problem. As only a Divergent is capable of opening the box, she orders the capture of all Divergents. Tris (Shailene Woodley), Four (Theo James), Peter (Miles Teller), and Caleb (Ansel Elgort) hide within the Amity compound. Soon after, Eric and his fleet arrive to test all the occupants for Divergence. Peter gives up the group's location as Tris, Four, and Caleb escape and board a train headed into Factionless territory. After fights with the Factionless aboard, Four reveals his name–Tobias Eaton–which prompts the Factionless to stand down and reply that they have been searching for him. Four, Tris and Caleb are given amnesty at Factionless. There, Tris and Caleb discover that the Factionless leader is Four's mother, Evelyn (Naomi Watts). She suggests that Dauntless and Factionless should ally against Erudite, but Four declines. The next morning, the three leave Factionless for Candor to meet up with the remaining Dauntless; during the trek, Caleb tells his sister Tris that he cannot continue with them and goes in a different direction. Upon arrival, Tris and Four are arrested and brought before Candor leader Jack Kang, who intends to deliver them to Jeanine. However, Four pleads for Jack to conduct a trial in Candor with the use of truth serum. During the trial, Four communicates his motives and is absolved. Tris tearfully admits her guilt in shooting and killing Will, which angers Christina. Candor is attacked by the Dauntless who have sided with Eric, and many people are shot with pellets of new simulation serum. Tris is captured by Eric who learns she has a Divergence reading of 100%, making her the perfect subject to open the box. Eric arrests Tris, but Four and the Factionless allies arrive to save her. After a brief exchange, Four shoots Eric in the head for the murder of hundreds of people. Back at Erudite, Jeanine, frustrated that none of the Divergent subjects have survived the simulation trials required to open the box, is approached by Peter, who pledges his loyalty to Erudite, and suggests the best way to get Tris to surrender is by exploiting her humanity. Back at the Factionless base, Four reluctantly agrees with Evelyn that war is inevitable and that they need to prepare. Jeanine activates the pellets, causing Christina, Marlene and Hector to repeatedly chant that Tris must turn herself in or more death will follow, as they step closer and closer to the edge of a tall structure. Tris and Tori then climb the sides of the roof as Tris rescues Christina and Tori, Hector. However, Marlene plunges to her death. Overcome by guilt, Tris decides to turn herself in. That night, she and Four sleep together, and then she quietly slips away. Upon arrival at the Erudite headquarters, Tris is immediately arrested. She agrees to undergo the trials provided that the suicides cease. Tris overcomes four of the trials, however, when her vitals drop, Jeanine reluctantly halts the simulation so that Tris can rest. Tris then discovers that they have captured Four. She fails the final trial and her vital signs cease. Her body is wheeled over to Four's cell so the latter can mourn, but when she awakens, Peter assists Four in overpowering the guards, revealing that he had faked her death by injecting her with a sleep serum. Tris is determined to open the box and find the truth about its message; she and Four head to the simulation room, while Peter returns to the control room to secretly grant them security access. Overcoming the final trial, Tris successfully opens the box. A woman explains that the walled city and faction system is actually an experiment they devised, that the Divergents are actually the success of the experiment, and that the world is waiting outside for them to return to humanity. Realizing she has lost all her power, Jeanine orders that the box be buried and that Four and Tris be executed. However, the Factionless army breaks into the simulation room to rescue Tris and Four. Jeanine and Caleb are arrested. The message from the box is broadcast to the entire city. Tris is hailed as a hero by the masses, eager to explore the world beyond the wall. As Jeanine looks out from her cell, she states that after 200 years since the city was enclosed, there is no telling what awaits them beyond it. Evelyn tells her that she will never find out and kills her. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Ponyo, Sosuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshal, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Oopsy, Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Ona, Noddy, The Sailor Scouts, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, The Human Mane 5,Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Rapanzel, Flynt Rider, Maximus, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sofia the First, Batman, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr., Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Utrom Shredder, Sofia the Worst, The Grand Duke of Owls, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, The Rough Gang, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Clayton, Dr. Facilier, The Spectral Space Pirates, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Sheldon J. Plankton, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Oogie Boogie, Attila and Hun, Oakley and Annie, Spectral Space Pirates, Utrom Shredder, Sofia the Worst, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, The Rough Gang, Dr. Blowhole, Arthur and Cecil, The Crime Empire, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Tirek, The Trix, Clayton, Dr. Facilier, The Spectral Space Pirates, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Plankton, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for Jeanine Matthews in this film. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Allegiant. Cast Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films